sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Zytan Invasion
Plot: A sequel roleplay to Heroes Unite, this roleplay takes place as if the Zytan were to invade Mobius directly. It's up to Mobius's mightiest heroes to stand before this intergalactic invading threat to protect their homeworld from this highly advance arachnid civilization from securing this world as yet another annexed part of their empire.Will your heroes be able to stand against this extra-terrestrial threat or should Mobius fall? (Free to Join) Participants: Jaredthefox92 (Host) Brudikai222(came for cookies) Involved characters: *Zytan Empire. (Main antagonists) *G.U.N (Maybe/loosely) *Axel the Hedgehog (hero) *Union of Soviet Mobian Republics (Defending Faction) *Jkirk Federations (Possible Defender, it's being debated.) Rules: #No random insertions: If you want your character in this please have them smoothly enter the scene. #Normal roleplaying rules apply: (No auto-hitting, goddmodding, powerplaying, ect) #IF you want to make a Zytan character please clear it with me, Jaredthefox92 first. Part One: Incursion Everything was peaceful and quiet, until the warships arrived. From the clear blue sky the massive and light green colored fleet suddenly touched down from the heavens. All over Mobius these alien craft would suddenly appear and would hover over populated cities. Over the skies in the city one of the warships could be seen eclipsing the sun from above. Soon the streets and buildings darkened at the sight of these gargantuan and high tech looking vessels. Axel sat on the grass outside his freedom fighter base when one of the ships loomed over his island casting a shadow over him. "What the heck?" He said as he looked up. Soon the falling whiz of something was heard before a loud boom from what appeared to be a drop pod landed nearby. The lighting and coloring of the pod was around the same as the larger ship. As it's doors slowly opened light entered it's darkened chamber. At Leningrad, some Civilians stop what they are doing to see the massive warship. A few of them Panicked. In almost an instant, the Soviet Military was quickly alerted. The villagers peeked out to see what the noise was, Axel was getting up to investigate. Out of the pods came a group of five giant spider like beings. These massive anthrophamorphic spiders were larger than the average man, and were heavily armed in shining green gear. They were also loaded to the brim with high tech space age like weaponry. The villagers ducked back inside only Axel and a few Nimagi freedom fighters came to confront them. " Hey ugly I hate it when you ruin the peace of my village." Axel said crossing his arms. One of the spiders then raises his large weapon at Axel, this is soon followed by the other four as they point weapon after weapon at him and their arnaments begin to glow. "How dare you speak to mighty Zytan warrors in such a manner, insect!" The first one responsed. Insect.... I would say you are the insects but spiders arnt." He snapped his fingers signaling his warriors to fade into the darkness of the forest like ninjas. "You messed with the wrong island buddy." "Open fire!" The commander said as the squad fired upon him. Axel jumped into the air onto a tree whistling for his warriors to fire back at the Zytan from the shadows with throwing knives and arrows. Some of the USMR Military reaches any USMR City that has the giant Warships. The squad fires their laser guns at the base of the tree to bring him down. Axel lands on the ground. "Ok that hurt more than usual.... no problem." He got up form plasma in his hands. "Deploy stasis webs!" Their leader shouted before they lobbed small balls at him. "sta- what?" Axel said backing up to avoid the balls. the shadows of his warriors sneaked up behind one of the Zytan in the back dragging him into the darkness of the forest. (They're not so easily moved, they're 8ft tall and super heavy.) The stasis webs deploy like a bursting grenade, soon the area was filled with a paralyzing web like field that would zap anyone caught into the radius.The warriors smell the enemy behind them and they slowly turn around to engage in melee. Being colossal giants and heavily armed towards melee combat this was not a good sign. The Nimagi warriors had the speed advantage dodging the Zytan's melee hitting them at any oppertunity they could get. Axel was caught in the web trap. " Damn electricity!!" "Inferor specimens!" Their leader said as he fired his laser at one of the warriors. the laser hit one of them in the leg, another one jumped in front of her protecting her as she fled into the forest. Axel tried using his vector control to redirect the flow of electricity to overload the web trap. "Ha ha! See how the weaklings run!" One of the Zytan warriors taunted firing shots as they fled. The web started to overload as Axel pulled it off of him. "Im still here freak. I dont know where you came from or why your here, why dont you shed some light on my confusion eh?" "Your planet is our prey, plain and simple." The officer replied aiming his laser rifle at him. "So you destroy planets or your part of an intergalactic empire that trade planets like cattle?" If the Zytan's had exited their pods and starting raining Destruction upon the USMR cities they had landed on, The Arriving USMR Forces would start retaliating. "We conquer them." The leader replied. "ah ok welp now that my questions are done "Axel form plasma in his hands again. "I wont let you walk and think you can take control of planets as you please. Your worst than Fatty Nosehair." "You will be the among the first of our victims." The spider said firing a volly of laser blasts at him. Axel jumped backwards firing a plasma ball at the lead Zytan. "you gotta have quicker draw if you wanna hit me!!" Category:Aliens Category:Free Join Roleplays Category:Stories